A Little Songbird
by XxYesterdayTodayTomorrowxX
Summary: A history built, a bond established, revenge in order. All he did, he did for his little songbird. When he died, he died for his songbird. All because of her deed a couple of years ago, that earned him a friend, and a little sister. One-shot. NOT A ROMANCE! T for mild violence.


**I got this little plot bunny in the middle of math class and couldn't get it out of my head.**

**So... It's been quite a while since I've read any of the books so I'm sorry if I got any of the facts wrong. I'll try my best, kay? Bear with me.**

**This little gem here ISN'T A ROMANCE! I repeat, THIS IS NOT A ROMANCE! Any of you who clicked on this hoping it would be one, get out right now or you will be greatly dissapointed.**

**Ooorrr maybe not. Stay and read. :))**

**Disclaimer: I do not own THG or any of its characters. The AMAZING Suzanne Collins does.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

The sound of a whip cutting through the air is not uncommon in District eleven. In fact, a whipping takes place almost each week. People crowded the square, all of them wanting to see who the poor soul was this time.

Bound to a metal post was a young man. He was seemingly tall, and built like an ox. Murmurs burst through the throng. It wasn't uncommon to see that particular person there either.

A little girl, tiny really, pushed her way to the front. Her eyes widened as she watched the horrible scene unfold. She didn't know why she was this appalled; this was _normal. _Yet she was still disgusted. She wondered if the other districts was as strict as her's. Unconciously, her hands found their way up to her mouth, covering it as her big doe eyes remained transfixed on the dark outline of the victim.

Whistle. Crack. The boy didn't even flinch, as if he was accustomed to the pain. Then again, maybe he was.

She watched on as the Head Peacekeeper got a few more lashes in, until the boy finally grunted. This seemed to satisfy the man, as he stopped and ran his hand along the hard leather strip, splattering scarlet blood on the stone pavement. He unlocked the cuffs that bound his victim's wrist and let him fall to the ground.

The crowd dispersed, but Rue decided to stay.

Hesitantly, she approached the much bigger and older boy, and knelt down next to his slumped form.

"Are you okay?" she asked in a small voice, feeling a little intimidated.

"I'm fine," Thresh answered gruffly. "You can go now."

Rue wasn't so sure about his answer. Even a heartless idiot could see that he was suffering.

"I know a way to ease the pain," she offered. "I'll help you up."

He let out a barely noticeable growl.

"No," he said firmly.

The girl raised a brow.

"No?" she asked with newfound courage.

"No," Thresh confirmed, glaring at the girl.

The ten year old faltered a little, and then asked, "Why not?"

"Because if you do, I'll owe you something, and I don't like owing people stuff."

She huffed.

"Not everything people do has to have an ulterior motive," she told him.

"No?" Thresh asked in disbelief. Growing older, he was taught to repay every single deed that was done to him. He found it hard to believe that some people did things without asking for anything in return.

"No," Rue answered firmly. "I really just want to help," she said, a little softer.

"How will you help me up?" Thresh asked, eyeing the girl's small figure.

She smiled. "I'm stronger than I look."

"Oh really?"

Rue nodded.

"It takes strength to climb a tree, and quickly, for that matter," she confirmed.

Thresh stared at the child in front of him. The girl stared back with equal intensity, determination a blazing fire in her eyes.

Finally, the sixteen-year old conceded. He let out a heavy sigh.

"Okay. But if you fall, I fall with you, and you get flattened under me. I can't help you in that case, understand?"

Rue smiled cheekily.

"Don't count on it."

* * *

Opening the door, Rue was met with the sight of Thresh, her brother figure for the past year.

"Hello, little songbird! Look what I got you!" he greeted, holding up a groosling and a few potatoes.

Rue's eyes widened in worry.

"Thresh! You could get whipped for that! Again!" she exclaimed. "That's how we met in the first place, or have you forgotten?"

"Last I checked, it wasn't illegal to kill a groosling," the seventeen-year old retorted.

"Don't play dumb with me! You know I'm talking about the potatoes," Rue snapped.

"Hey, don't bite me, birdie! Just keeping you alive, here."

The girl took a moment to glare at the older boy, but finally sighed and gave in to temptation.

"Fine. But this is the last time, you hear me?"

Thresh chuckled.

"But Rue, that's what you always say."

* * *

"Poor Rue. So poor she needs her boyfriend to feed her."

Rue's head snapped up.

"What?"

"Oh, come on, Rue. Everyone knows Thresh brings you food on a daily basis."

Rue laughed.

"I can take care of myself just fine, thank you. And whoever thinks that Thresh is my boyfriend is an idiot," Rue retorted.

Her tormentors looked dumbstruck at the fact that the usually shy girl talked back, let alone laughed in their faces. They slowly backed away from her.

Once they were out of sight, Thresh silently approached Rue, shocking her as he opened his mouth to say something.

"Well, you can talk back now. I taught you well, little songbird," he said.

Rue shrieked and whirled around to glare at her friend.

"Shut up, Thresh."

* * *

"Thresh isn't talking to me," Rue blurted.

"You sound like a worried girlfriend," her friend pointed out.

"I do not! I'm his honorary little sister, not his girlfriend!"

"Fine, then. You sound like a worried little sister."

"That's because I am! He's being colder than usual and everyone knows he has no one to talk to other than me. I have a right to be worried!"

"Talk to him, then! He's right there."

The girl glanced at her right and saw her friend leaning against the school's brick wall, brooding. She padded over to him and stared silently for a minute.

"What do you want?" he finally asked, his voice cracking a little.

Rue gasped internally at the tone of his voice. All her doubts flew out the window.

"Are you okay?" she asked him gently.

"I'm fine, why do you ask?" he snapped.

The eleven-year old visibly flinched, causing the older boy's eyes to soften.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap," he muttered. He didn't want to admit it, but she really was his weakness.

"Well, you've been ignoring me since yesterday, avoiding me too, and now you sound like you're about to cry. What happened?" she whispered, not wanting anyone to overhear.

"None of your damn business," he snapped again, then regretted it, realizing what he just did.

Rue looked hurt.

"Okay," she said. "I'll just, er, go now."

The boy sighed and said, "Rue, wait. I'm sorry."

"I understand you need to be alone."

Thresh mentally beat himself up. He couldn't lose her now. Not the only friend he ever had.

"No, I-I actually need someone to talk to... More than anything," he admitted sheepishly.

The girl cocked her head slightly to the side. Then, she smiled softly. It wasn't everyday the hulking young man admitted that.

"I'm listening," she finally said.

And so he told her. He told her about how he has stolen food for a couple years just to feed his dying mother. He told her how she was getting worse everyday. He told her about how the lashes he regularly recieved hurt more than he ever showed. He told her how, despite his efforts, his mother passed away two days ago, right before he started pulling away from the person who has ever gave him a chance at friendship.

She listened intently, absorbing every last word. She comforted him after that, not caring about the rumors that will surely surround her after that.

Undoubtedly, their bond strenghtened after that day.

* * *

"Miss, what is that, in your bag?"

Rue turned to face the Peacekeeper and looked at him quizzically.

"I don't know what you're talking about, sir. I sincerely don't," she said, slight fear laced in her words.

The white clad man reached out and stuck his hand inside Rue's bag, and pulled out a bright orange carrot. Big enough to feed a small family, small enough to be concealed in the standard District 11 workbag.

The girl stared at the crop with fear and questioning. She had no idea how it got in there.

"You tried to steal a crop!" He then grabbed Rue's wrist and dragged her to the whipping post.

Tears flowed freely from her big doe eyes, staining her face. She pleaded the officer, trying to convince him that she didn't take it. She glanced around and spotted one of her bullies. He had his arms crossed and a smug look on his face. Instantly, she knew he had put the carrot in her bag.

Thresh was on his way to his little friend's house when he heard screams that sounded horribly familiar. He knew who they belonged to. The boy broke into a dead sprint, arriving just as his songbird was forced to her knees.

"No!" he hollered, and wrenched Rue away from the tall metal post.

"You! What do you think you're doing?!" the head Peacekeeper snarled.

Thresh glanced around and saw something orange peeking out of his best friend's bag.

"She didn't take it," he blurted out. "I put it in there."

The officer glared at him, but Thresh didn't falter. He had to protect his songbird at all costs.

"I put the carrot in there. She didn't know. Whip me instead," he said.

"There is no evidence to prove that what you said is true. I'll have to whip both of you."

The little spark of hope Thresh felt almost flickered off into oblivion.

"No. I'll take her sentence. Give me double, but don't touch her," he announced steadily, although inside, he felt like running to save his own skin.

A light came into the Peacekeeper's eyes. He wasn't going to miss the chance of torturing his most favored thief.

"I suppose I could do that," he said a little more gleefully than he should've. "But since the girl can't get away without a punishment, and you seem to care a lot about her, she'll have to watch."

And watch she did. Rue cried out everytime the whip landed on her friend's back with a sickening crack. She cried when he gave in to the pain and cried out louder than he ever did. She weeped when the beatings began to draw blood. She sobbed when he started to look like he was about to pass out from the pain.

Thresh was indeed about to pass out, but he had to stay strong. For his songbird. For Rue.

Once he was released from his painful bindings, Rue knelt down next to him, much like she did the first time they met.

"Why did you do that?" she asked between sobs.

"A little songbird once told me that not everything people do has an ulterior motive. I did it because I care."

He passed out after that.

* * *

"Sir?"

"Yes?" Seneca Crane asked back, craning his head back to see who was calling him.

"We have reports from the head Peacekeeper of Eleven. There was a whipping today, for a little girl. A young man interfered. He seemed to care a lot."

"And why is this any of my business?" Seneca asked, annoyed.

"Both are of age, sir."

The Capitolite smirked dangerously.

"Write their names on all the reaping slips. Those two are going to the Hunger Games," he said.

The other man bowed deeply and left the room.

"And may the odds be _ever_ in your favor," Seneca muttered before going back to his work.

* * *

_No_, Thresh thought when his songbird's name was called during the reapings.

He tried to lock eyes with Rue, but it seemed like she was avoiding him, like she thought it was a shame for him.

He didn't hear his name get called until a boy pushed him, and he realized everyone was staring at him.

Silently, he stepped out of his section in the front. Two voices screaming in his head.

_Not Rue. Not Rue. Not my songbird._

_This is my last year. Why? This was supposed to be my last year..._

He mounted the stage stiffly, eyes void of any emotion. But when he saw his district partner, his broke his resolve and let himself worry about the tiny girl standing next to him.

She was so small... So innocent. Heck, her forehead came up to his elbow! It wasn't supposed to be like this. This wasn't supposed to happen...

He didn't hesitate engulfing her in a bone crunching hug the minute they boarded the train, and he let her cry.

* * *

"Thresh? I can't sleep."

"Me neither, birdie. Me neither."

Thresh beckoned her over and patted the empty spot on the couch.

"I don't want to die, Thresh. I don't want to think about the fact that tomorrow might be the start of my death sentence."

The boy stayed silent, not knowing what to say.

"Well, say something!" Rue insisted.

Her brother-figure chuckled.

"What do you want me to say? I can't guarantee your safety, or promise that you will get out of there alive. As much as it pains me to say, these are the Hunger Games, little songbird. I can't guarantee anything but a whole lot of pain," he said.

Sometimes, Rue wishes he weren't so blunt.

"I know, but..." she trailed off.

A moment of comfortable silence passed through them.

"Don't look for me in there," she blurted out.

Thresh abruptly sat up until his back was completely off the backrest, and he whipped around to face his honorary little sister of the past two years.

"What?"

"I don't want you looking for me. I'll just slow you down, and I don't want you sacrificing yourself for me. As you said, these are the Hunger Games. At least this way I'll know that you won't die for me. I'll never be able to live with myself if you do," Rue explained.

The dark-skinned boy just gaped at her, completely flabbergasted.

"Promise me you won't go looking for me. Tonight, we say goodbye, understand?" the twelve-year old insisted.

"I can't."

"Yes, you can! Promise me, please!"

Thresh sighed and engulfed his district partner in one last hug.

"I will if you promise me one thing."

"Anything."

"When you're in there, don't stay alone. Ally yourself with someone you think you can trust, you have good judgement. Preferably the girl from Twelve."

"Okay."

"Then I promise I won't go looking for you."

* * *

Not looking for Rue was harder than he thought.

From the moment the girl stepped off the pedestal, Thresh tried to fend off anyone who looked like they would get in her way. He had to at least make sure she made it out of the bloodbath safely. He watched her run off to the woods, before going to the opposite direction and headed for the wheat fields. He knew that few would dare go in there, except maybe the tributes from Nine. But as of now, this was _his_ territory.

Everyday, he would wait impatiently for nightfall, anxious to see the faces of the fallen, so he could make sure a certain songbird wasn't a part of them. Sometimes, he would go to the edge of the field, near the cornucopia, where he can hear the mockingjays sing, and when he heard Rue's trademark four note tune, he knew that she was alright, and this was her way of telling him. Sometimes, though his voice was not the greatest, he would sing back, and the birds would let her know that he did.

It wasn't until he heard the huge explosion did he start to be more vigilant.

And when he saw her face in the sky, he stuffed his face into his jacket and cried for the first time in eight years.

He decided then and there he had to win. For his songbird. For Rue.

* * *

Thresh was hiding behind the gold Cornucopia, where he was sure no one would be able to see him. He eyed the huge black backpack, his legs itching to run to it and snatch it from the table. But he had to wait. He had to wait for one of the girls to die, then he'll kill the other and take the remaining packs.

"Forget it, District Twelve. We're going to kill you. Just like we did your pathetic little ally...what was her name? The one who hopped around in the trees? Rue?"

_Rue_.

"Well, first Rue, then you, and then I think we'll just let nature take care of Lover Boy. How does that sound?"

But Thresh wasn't listening. All he could think about was the name resonating through his head.

_Rue. Rue. Rue_. His little songbird.

Without thinking, he surged forward, and yanked Clove off of the other girl just as she was about to make the first cut. He carelessly throws her onto the ground, not caring where she landed.

"What did you do to that little girl? You kill her?" he shouted, startling the members of both parties.

Clove is scrambling backward on all fours, fear prominently displayed in her eyes. "No! No, it wasn't me!" she desperately exclaimed.

But Thresh wouldn't have any of it. "You said her name. I heard you. You kill her?" Then a horrifying image comes to his mind, and he sincerely hoped it wasn't the case. Nonetheless, he asked anyway. "You cut her up like you were going to cut up this girl here?"

He raised the rock he found. Initially, he was going to throw it at one of them and kill them after, but he thought this was acceptable too.

"No! No, I—" Clove cut herself off, seeing the rock being elevated. "Cato! Cato!" she screamed.

"Clove!" her district partner screamed back. His voice was distant, though. Too distant.

The rage Thresh had been holding in was too big, so he let himself go and brought down the rock hard against the smaller girl's head. He heard a satisfying crack, indicating that her skull was broken, and he left her there to die slowly.

He whirled around to face the other girl, weapon raised high.

"What'd she mean? About Rue being your ally?" he asked through gritted teeth. He could see the fear in her eyes, but he didn't care.

"I—I— we teamed up. Blew up the supplies. I tried to save her, I did. But he got there first. District One," she stuttered.

"And you killed him?" Thresh demanded, wanting to know if his songbird's death had been avenged.

"Yes. I killed him. And buried her in flowers. And I sang her to sleep."

"To sleep?" he asked incredulously.

"To death. I sang until she died. Your district... they sent me bread."

Thresh lowered his rock slightly.

"Do it fast, okay, Thresh?

The boy's eyes flickered with mixed emotions. Then, he completely lowered his weapon. He pointed it accusingly at the girl in front of him.

"Just this one time, I let you go. For the little girl. You and me, we're even then. No more owed. You understand?" he growled.

Katniss nodded quickly.

"Clove!" Cato's voice called out, sounding much, much nearer.

"You better run now, Fire Girl," Thresh warned, and she lifted herself up and ran like she never did before.

Thresh snatched up the two remaining packs and headed back to his fields, just as the other boy reached the body of his fallen district partner.

* * *

"Where are you, Eleven? Come out here and fight!" Cato shouted.

Thresh stiffened at the his unexpected visitor. Slowly, he got up and faced the blond.

"What do you want?" he asked, sounding almost bored.

"You killed Clove," Cato seethed.

"Last I checked, this was the Hunger Games, Two. Or are you missing the point of it?" Thresh retorted.

"You killed Clove," the other boy repeated.

"And you killed Rue!"

Cato sneered.

"What? That little girl? She was going to die anyway."

_She was going to die anyway._

Rage filled Thresh's vision and he lunged at his opponent.

He landed punch after punch, anger controlling his actions. It was almost like he was watching someone else do it, yet he knew he was doing it. He didn't care if he was killing the other. He just needed to hit something. Rue always told him he had anger issues.

Cato, while he was being beat up, struggled to reach the long knife he concealed in his jacket. He strained to bring it up and plunged the weapon into his opponent's torso. Blood dripped onto his face. The brutal beatings abruptly stopped.

Cato pushed Thresh off of him, and kicked him in the ribs.

"I win," he sneered before scouring the area. His eyes zeroed in on the two large black backpacks and he snatched them up. He walked away without looking back.

Thresh lied on the ground, the knife still in his chest. He brought his hand up and grasped the hilt of the weapon with difficulty.

_Wait for me, Rue. I'll be there soon._

And the cannon boomed a few seconds after he pulled the blade out.

* * *

**I was in math class when I started this three days ago, and now I'm in math again, finishing this off. Ironic, isn't it?**

**So, how did you like it? I'm sorry if this seemed kind of choppy, but I'm tweaking my writing style a little bit. Tell me if you liked it!**

**Please leave your feedback in a review. Favs won't hurt, either. Love you guys!**

**~XxYTTxX**


End file.
